Polaris
by I'm Miss World
Summary: POST ECLIPSE Jacob imprints on a girl with a strange addiction. And he's definitely not going to stand for it. JacobOC Breaking Dawn disregarded. Rating will change.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**A/N:** If you continue reading this author's note, there is a spoiler for _Breaking Dawn_. You've been warned. Okay, so I'm going to give a twilight story a try. I usually stick with The Covenant and wrestling stories, but I've been trying to broaden my horizons lately, and I just go into Twilight a few months ago and totally fell in love with Jacob Black since I have a huge thing for Native American guys. I feel like he was created specifically for me to like haha. This story takes place right after _Eclipse_, and disregards pretty much all of _Breaking Dawn_ since I was not happy with that book at all, as many others weren't. Sorry, but the idea of vampires, which are **dead**, reproducing was just stupid. The whole thing was far too fairy tale for such a previously great series. It was like a fanfiction, and a bad one at that. Disappointed. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this story. I noticed the severe lack of original Jacob/OC stories out there, so I'm going to see how my idea works out, since I haven't seen it done yet.

* * *

**Polaris**

**Prologue**

His touch always made her shiver. It was cold as stone, hard as granite, but she craved it over anything else. No drug could ever give her the high he could.

A soft moan passed through her lips, hardly audible, but easily detected by him as his cool lips brushed over the smooth, tender skin on her wrist. He stayed like that for what felt like forever, savoring the feeling of her veins pumping over his mouth. The sensation of the blood flowing under her skin only increased the desire he had for her. He sat on the edge of her bed while she sat more in the middle, waiting as patiently as she could. He wouldn't deprive her or himself any longer.

A small, strangled gasp of a cry passed her parted lips as he sunk his teeth inside her. She relished in the feeling, the pain immediately dying to the overwhelming pleasure that was convulsing through her body. She anticipated his visits as if they were holidays, marking them on her colander. When he was absent, she craved his presence and his actions, which were an addiction to her. She could never resist him.

And her, she was perfect for him. No blood tasted sweeter, smelled stronger. It topped any orgasm he would ever have. The delicious red liquid filled his mouth, alerting all his senses. He could taste the bitter poison from his fangs mixed in with the nectar, tainting the flavor. But as he continued to drink, the venom became fainter until there were no longer traces of it mixed into his delicious feast.

His instincts screamed. He wanted to drain her, completely. But he had never been particularly vicious for his species. His control was greater than many, years of immortal life adding to his discipline. When he found her, his desire nearly cause him to tear her to shreds. But as their bargain came about, he kept the idea tucked in the back of his mind.

If she died, he would never taste her again.

His nostrils flared, inhaling her potency once more before he unlatched himself from her limb, stepping back immediately for good measure. Distance would lessen the throbbing temptation.

Her lids were heavy as she smiled up at him, rolling in her own ecstasy. Her tousled hair splayed over the plush pillow under her head, the wound on her wrist continuing to leek blood. He would take her right there if he hadn't just used her body for nourishment.

His tongue darted out to dry his lips as he stepped forward again, lifting her paled arm to his mouth again, licking off the fresh blood. His eyes squeezed shut at the taste and he stopped his cleaning method, willing himself not to continue less he kill her.

He wished he could feed off her forever, but he had to leave before his lust got the better of him and his control withered. Dropping her leaking arm, he disappeared at the speed of light, returning mere seconds later with gauze and a bandage.

His hands shook as he pressed the gauze down on the wound. His finger dipped into some smeared blood and he brought it immediately to his lips, relishing his final taste for a long while. He wrapped her wrist in the bandage tight as a tourniquet before kissing her forehead, tasting the salt from the beads of sweat that had gathered there as result of her high.

"You'll see me again after the month has passed. I need to stay away for a while longer. I almost lost it this time love."


	2. Chapter 1: Oh Shit

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight

**Chapter Warnings**: Angst, language

**A/N:** So, I'm pretty sure I don't stutter when I type, but people don't seem to be understanding that this is a Jacob/OC story. JACOB/OC. **JACOB/OC**. It is not Bella/Jacob. I _hate_ Bella/Jacob. I'm a Bella/Edward fan, but I love Jacob on the side. I never picked a team. I like both. And please, don't bother reviewing to tell me Jacob sucks and Edward is better. I _really_ don't give a shit. Okay, now that I've hopefully made that clear to some people, there's something else people seem to be confused in, this one I can't really blame you all for since I didn't directly say it. Edward would never do that to Bella because that _wasn't _Edward or Bella. The Cullens and Bella will be involved in this story, but the central focus is Jacob/OC, and I already said this story was going to be a little different. I tried to capture the angsty thoughts of a teenage boy in this chapter, hoping Harry Potter has taught me something haha.

* * *

**Polaris**

**Chapter 1: Oh Shit**

**-Jacob-**

It felt strange, being in my human skin after such a long time. It felt almost... unnatural. But I was thankful I couldn't hear the voices of my pack anymore. Finally Sam's scolding was silent. Doesn't he think I _know_ I left my father alone? But it's what I had to do. If Sam can't understand that then tough shit. I know my dad does.

In my rush to get away from La Push, Forks, and especially Bella, I didn't think to bring anyclothes. I just transformed and ran for it. I ended up in Canada for a while, starting in British Columbia and heading east through Alberta until I stopped in Quebec. On a map, it seemed like a long way, and I guess it was. But I barely ever _wanted_ to stop and rest. My body forced me to rest often, but I never _wanted_ to. My adrenaline was constantly pumping, fueled by my anger and betrayal. I just wanted to run as far away from her and the _leech_ as possible.

I started south after that, crossing over into US territory again and finding myself in New York. I avoided the city, knowing that running around in my huge wolf form in the NYC _definitely_ wasn't going to go over well. Finding clothes hadn't been as difficult as I'd imagined. I got lucky and found the back of a Salvation Army store, ripping up bags in the drop off. After I found some that fit well enough, I transformed and figured out that I was somewhere in Westchester County.

As I walked down the street I tried to figure out what day of the week it was. The moon's angle told me it was sometime past midnight, but there were still people walking down the streets of the city I'd wandered in to. The streets were lined with open bars and a nightclub or two. People had spilled out of them, intoxicated, littering the streets with cigarettes and beer bottles in their hands, leaning on their friends who were no sober than they were.

It must be a Friday night.

When I saw a few closed stores with the name Yonkers in the title, I figured that must be where I am. Yonkers, New York.

I tried to concentrate on the conversation surrounding me as I walked down the sidewalk. I guess I was better off in my wolf form where the pack could try and get me to talk because all I can do now is think about _her_. How she's going to marry that _thing_. I'm finding there's less to distract me right now.

I stopped and leaned against a brick wall, running my hand over my messy, too long hair. It was down to my shoulders again and I had nothing to cut it with. It didn't bother me in this form, I liked it better this way, but it wasn't all that convenient when I was in my wolf form.

The depression was sinking in again, much worse than it had been when I was running. Why did she flirt with me if she didn't want me? Why did she let me kiss her? I wish Cullen had killed himself in Italy. Everything would've been perfect.

Just when I thought she'd been forgetting about him...

I'm not used to my heart feeling so heavy. I'd never been one of those guys that moped around, feeling sorry for himself. Then again, I've never fallen in love with a girl and had her choose a vampire over me.

Why couldn't I have imprinted on her? Then she would've _had_ to pick me. Not even Cullen could compete with that. She'd be my _everything_. Not that she isn't already.

I glanced to the side, seeing two guys being roughly escorted out of a bar, trying to get at one another. They were both obviously drunk and this bouncer that had each of the guys by the backs of their shirts definitely wasn't having it in his bar. He ditched them and went back in, slamming the door behind him and leaving the guys to tussle in the street.

When they started throwing punches, I decided I'd observe from the other side of the street and crossed over between a bunch of cars stopped at a traffic light.

Leaning against another wall, I stared at the two fighting guys who were being pulled apart by a few other pedestrians. I wasn't really paying much attention. My eyes were staring, but my brain was drifting back to the girl I ran away from.

What was she doing? Was she _really_ going to marry him? Was everything all ready? Would she miss me at her wedding? Does she miss me at _all_?

My head tilted back into the brick. She didn't miss. Me. She was probably glad I was gone. One less problem to deal with.

My head fell forward now, staring down at my feet that were stuffed inside too-small boots. I squeezed my eyes shut slightly and shifted again, standing up off the wall. This sulking thing is really getting old. I hate feeling like this. What's it gonna take to get over Bella?

I frowned. Why should I have to get over her? There has to be something, anything I can do to make her see. Maybe if I go back, she'll realize that she wants me. Maybe she's the same way she was when the bloodsucker left. Maybe if I go back, Cullen will slip up again.

With a newfound determination, I turned west and prepared to find some forest to transform in so I could head back towards Washington.

But then my vision aeroed in on something. My heart stopped beating for a minute and I could hear a ringing in my ears. I couldn't even breathe. It was her.

"Oh shit."


	3. Chapter 2: Entering Bronxville

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter Warnings:** Language

**A/N:** Thanks to those who reviewed! I _do_ enjoy feedback, especially in an unfamiliar fandom. So feedback is definitely encouraged! There's a picture of my OC in my profile. Also, I was considering changing the title of this story to _Overcast_. Tell me what you all think.

* * *

**Polaris**

**Chapter 2: Entering Bronxville**

**-Jacob-**

I felt like the wind had been knocked out of me. I didn't have to ask anyone what was going on. I knew. I'd imprinted. Somehow, I had found myself conveniently in the same place as my soul mate.

Well... to be _completely_ honest, she looked like the kind of girl I would normally pin as a slut. Low cut crop top, tight jeans and a little more makeup than I'm sure she needs. Nothing like Bella, but I can't say she isn't hot. Because she is.

Her hair was lighter brown, sun-bleached. She was actually tan, not sure if it was from the sun or a booth, but it looked nice. The pale skin was the only thing I hadn't really liked that much about Bella. She had some nice big eyes. They were a darkish green, a little unusual. Maybe they're contacts. Whatever they are they're pretty though. Her lips were what me and my friends would joke about. DSL. But now the thought of anyone saying that about her made me grit my teeth. Her body looked taut, like she might work out or play sports.

All in all, she was... _better_ than Bella. Seconds ago, I couldn't even imagine that was possible. I can't even explain why, or how she was better. But I guess that's what imprinting is. No matter how much you might feel for someone, once you find your imprint, no one else compares.

But the looks, the looks aren't what's important. Of course, I'm glad I imprinted on some babe instead of a toddler, like Quil, but beyond her intoxicating scent, she reeks. Of a filthy bloodsucker.

As soon as I recognized the unmistakable, sweet stench on her, the hair on the back of my neck stood up, my body began trembling and a growl escaped my lips. Was I going to have to go through this again? Was I _really_ going to have to win over the girl who I, not merely loved, but _imprinted_ on this time, to a dirty, fucking leech?!

Another thought echoed in the back of my mind, reminding me that just because Bella had loved a vampire, doesn't mean this girl does. What if she'd been attacked, or followed? What if she's being stalked and doesn't even know? Those thoughts might've infuriated me even more.

I'll find the piece of shit and put it out of its miserable existence one way or another.

I started following her. I knew people were probably thinking I looked dangerous, and here I am, not so subtly following a drunk girl down the street. People probably thought I was going to hurt her or something, especially with my size, but they didn't know what was going on. I couldn't just _let_ her go. I needed to find out who she was, make sure she was safe above all things.

When I got closer to her, I sniffed the air again. Vampire wasn't the only thing she reeked of. Booze. This girl was _definitely_ nothing like Bella.

She'd been coming out of one of those clubs, so I guess I shouldn't be surprised. She was shaky on the heels she wore as she tried walking down the street, looking for something in her purse once she got to the crosswalk.

That car wasn't going to stop.

I rushed forward, grabbing her wrist and yanking her backwards as the car whizzed by, _way_ over speed limit, honking its horn loudly. She stumbled on the curb but it wasn't all that difficult for me to keep her safe from scraping her body against the concrete.

"Whoa." My lungs tightened at the first sound of her raspy voice and I had to take a deep breath to calm myself. I kept replaying the audio over and over again in my head. I couldn't believe it though when she started laughing and snapped me out of it.

I loosened my hold on her, making sure she was steady on her feet before letting her go, even though I _really_ didn't want to. Well, there's already one thing similar between her and Bella. Clearly, they're both prone to near-death experiences.

"Wow, that was close, huh?" I frowned and looked down at her while she grinned up at me. Is this girl crazy? On drugs? _Something_?

I inhaled her a little closer. The vampire scent was stronger, again making my hair prickle and body tremble, but I didn't detect anything else besides alcohol. Okay, so she's drunk and doesn't seem to be all that phased that she was nearly road kill. She's not going to make this 'need to protect my imprint' thing easy on me, is she?

"Thanks. That was a close one." She touched my arm, pressing her palm to my flesh then pulling her hand back. "Jeeze, you're really hot." I raised my eyebrows, not quite sure which way she meant. I know, physically, my body temperature is hot, so hopefully both? That would make things easier.

"Thank you...?" I smirked a little when she visibly realized the content of her words.

"Oh, I meant, your skin is hot. Not that you're not attractive, because you are. But your body temperature seems high. You sick or something?"

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms over my broad chest. "No. But I could say the same thing about you. You look a little flushed. I hope you weren't looking for your car keys in there," I teased. I couldn't stop staring at her. The way her hand combed through her hair when she tucked it behind her ear. I really wanted to touch her. That would probably be weird though, huh?

A hiccup left her mouth and she used her hand to cover it, then giggled. It was cute. I know it's not funny or necessarily cute that she's _drunk_ but... I smiled crookedly anyway. Her head shook back and forth and her hand held onto my arm again. It made my heart thump in my chest.

"No, I wasn't." She leaned over, using me for support and pulled off one of her high heels, almost tipping over even with my assistance. I put my hand on her shoulder so she wouldn't fall and she managed to yank the shoe off. The other one was easier since she was standing on her flat foot this time and not trying to balance on a stiletto.

She pulled her hand away from my arm and I felt a little... empty. Wow... I didn't think this imprinting thing would have this much of an effect on me. I mean, I know what the guys said about it, I just thought maybe they were exaggerating. But nope. Not at all.

She easily hailed a cab and climbed in, leaning out the door before she closed it. "You wanna ride?" Normally, I'd decline and follow her home in my wolf form, but that definitely wasn't happening in this city and I certainly wasn't going to lose track of her, especially with the way she stinks of leech.

I slid into the back of the cab with her, my knees touching the back of the front passenger seat. She giggled and I pulled the door shut, the cabbie taking off back into the street. "Eastchester, Bronxville," she told him, leaning over his shoulder a little before sinking into the backseat beside me, glancing down at my knees and giggling a little.

"Sir?" the cabbie asked and I tore my eyes away from the girl next to me. "Where to?"

"Bronxville," I repeated, glad I hadn't been so absorbed in looking at her that I'd spaced on what she'd said.

"You're fucking tall," she pointed out, clearly still concentrating on how my knees were pressed into the seat.

I ruffled my hair with my hand, feeling a little self-conscious now trapped in the cab with her. What do I do if she doesn't like me? Has that ever _happened_? "I'm sorry. Is that a bad thing?" There was a little sarcasm in my tone but... it was a fairly honest question. What if she thinks I'm _too_ tall?

She couldn't seem to stay still, moving around, picking her legs up and sitting on them, leaning closer to me. "Nah, tall's a good thing." She reached her hand out and touched my arm again. Flirty. "I never even got your name..."

Agh, I'm so stupid. I refrained from slapping myself in the forehead and caught her eyes instead, feeling that whoosh of air leave my lungs again. "It's Jacob. Jacob Black." I smiled widely at her, showing my teeth off. Bella always liked my smile, maybe she will too.

"I'm Cynthia Myers. My friends call me Cyn. Well, at least they would if I had any friends." She shrugged after she said it but then rubbed her hand over her face. "I'm so stupid. I swear, I'm not a crazy person or something. It's not that people don't like me or I'm some loser... I just don't get out much. I mean clearly, after what you saw tonight, I'd be dead if I went out clubbing all the time." Wow, drunk people sure know how to babble.

"The thought never even crossed my mind," I said honestly. I can't even _imagine_ someone not wanting to be near her. I was doing all I could not to touch her. I definitely wasn't going to risk scaring her away though. I was staring at her intensely and her eyelashes fluttered, trying to break our eye contact unsuccessfully. She looked a little dazed and she licked her lips before glancing down finally and smiling.

"So, do you always run around the streets at night pulling stupid, drunk girls out of danger?" Her smile was sweet and bright, showing off a nice row or straight, white teeth as she leaned her elbow on the windowsill and brushed her fingers through her hair. _I_ want to do that...

I let out a low chuckle and shook my head. "Nope, can't say that I do."

"So Batman, if I give you my number will you call? Or is there a Batgirl?" Yes actually, there is. You're sitting right next to me. If only she knew. How am I going to explain this to a complete stranger? I guess I'll just have to bide my time. But her number is good. It's definitely a start.

"I'd love it." She was already digging through her purse, coming up with a pen and a crumpled receipt. I watched her scribble her digits down before handing me the paper, another grin on her face.

"Oh, a left here! Sorry!" she cried out, breaking our almost eye contact before I could lock her in the famous imprint gaze again. The same one I'd seen on Sam, Paul and Quil too many times to count. "Stop right here, thanks!" She pulled a wad of cash out of her bag and shoved it in the palm of the driver's hand. I felt a little bad, but I'm broke right now. I didn't exactly bring my wallet with me. "There should be plenty there. Make sure he gets home. This guy saved my life, you know," she told him with a laugh, throwing the door open.

I had to think quick. "I'll make sure you get in okay. I'm only a few blocks over." She dipped her head back into the car.

"You don't have to do that. I mean really, you've done enough." Oh but I _do_ have to do it. You just don't understand. What if I leave and that bloodsucker I smell all over you is in there, waiting. That just _can't_ happen.

I shook my head and slid over to the door she was holding open, stepping out and grabbing the heels she'd forgotten on the floor. "It's no problem, really. I'd feel better if I knew you got inside all right."


	4. Chapter 3: Peeping Tom

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Twilight.

**Chapter Warnings:** Language, NC-17, Solo F, Solo M, Vouyer

**A/N:** Yes, the rating has now officially been upped. I love smut. If it's not your cup of tea, it's not your cup of tea. You can skim through it. But I have a tendency to get very raunchy with my writing. This chapter definitely holds me to my reputation. I'm trying to get into the mind of a sixteen year old, hormonal, love-struck werewolf here. Smut is bound to be included. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, alerted, etc. I really apprectiate it. Please keep doing it and if you haven yet, why not jump on the bandwagon? PS: I posted a JamesOC oneshot and I think it's all right. Again, different form most Twilight fics I've taken a look at.

* * *

**Polaris**

**Chapter 3: Peeping Tom**

**-Jacob-**

Not giving her much of an option, the cab sped away as soon as I shut the door behind me. I shrugged and followed her up the path to a small house, surrounded by trees on the sides and in the back. The trees in the backyard were deep, deep enough for me to hide in. The ones on the side weren't as thick, since I could see her neighbor's porch lights through the brush.

I started feeling awkward, like I didn't know what to say. All I can do is stare at her. I was afraid to say anything in case I blurted out the... _situation_ by accident. That's definitely not how I want to approach this... especially with her slurring curses under her breath while she's looking for her keys.

"Finally!" she breathed, pulling out a ring of clanging metal and struggling to fit the key into her lock. I smirked as I took the keys from her hand and easily slid it inside the slot, turning it and pushing her front door open.

"I think you may have drank a little too much tonight, hmm?" I teased her, handing her keys back and raising my eyebrows while she looked up at me thankfully.

She just giggled and shrugged. "Maybe a little. Do you want to come in for a cup of coffee or something?" Wow, I really hope she doesn't have a habit of inviting strange men into her house right after she meets them. That could be a problem.

"Sure, if you think you can handle making a pot of coffee," I smirked and walked inside, putting her heels next to the door. I could smell the vampire's scent all over the place. But it wasn't strong enough for one to be here right now. My eyes scanned the dark living room anyway. My hands were trembling a little. The smell of this place is making me cringe.

"Hey, is something wrong?" She'd flipped the kitchen light on and was padding into the living room in her bare feet, a glass of water in her hand. She threw some pills into her mouth and guzzled the glass of water. She'll definitely be needing that aspirin in the morning.

"I'm fine." She smiled and stared at me for a minute while I stared back before hesitantly going into the kitchen again. I followed her, taking a seat on a stool near the counter. I wondered if maybe, by some horrible twist of fate, someone close to her was a vampire and she didn't even know it. Or, what if she _did_ know it?!

"Why do you do that?" I hadn't even realized it, but I'd been following her around the kitchen with my eyes.

"Do what?" I knew what she must've been talking about, I could tell by the way she seemed to have to tear her eyes away form mine when they locked. But I did my best to play dumb. Wow, this whole imprinting thing makes it really hard to _not_ seem like a creep.

"Stare at me like that. I feel like you're... penetrating my... soul or... some shit like that," she said, her words still a little slurred.

"I'm sorry Cyn. I didn't mean to." I _love_ the sound of her little nickname rolling of my tongue. Cyn. _Cyn_. Cynthia. _Cynthia_. _Cyn-thi-a_.

She hummed in her throat and smiled a little. "S'okay. How do you take your coffee?"

"Black." I threw her a grin, not sure if she got the double meaning since I wouldn't be completely shocked if she didn't remember my last name... or my first.

But she threw her head back and laughed. It sounded amazing even though it was louder and more obnoxious than it probably would've been if she were sober. "Cute," she commented, holding out a mug of the steaming, black liquid. I took it, finding it basically fit in the palm of my hand.

She slid onto the stool beside me shakily, a cup of coffee in her small hands. "Do you live alone here?" I asked, my curiosity getting the better of me. I need to know where this stench is coming from.

She shifted a little, glancing from the corner of her eye at me and then looking down at her mug. I was full on gazing at her. "Yeah. I do."

It got quiet again but I kept watching her, carefully sipping my coffee, wanting it to last. I was perfectly content just sitting here and staring.

She glanced at me a few times, before she turned her body and leaned in, so fast I didn't really see it coming. Her lips pressed against mine and I felt like they were on fire. I could do this forever.

I made sure the cup was on the table before I slid it out of my hand and I moved my hands onto her hips. She pulled back with a gasp, slipping off her stool and stepping back a little. Her hands were up near her mouth and she shook her head, looking confused. "I'm sorry. I just- you kept looking at me like that and I liked it."

A strange scent drifted to my nose. It smelled sweat, but not the same kind of sweet as bloodsuckers. It was a soothing sweet, sexy almost. I licked my lips, realizing what had happened. I don't know if it was the spontaneity of the kiss, or if I'm just that damn good, but she was turned on. I resisted the urge to comment on it. That wouldn't be fucking weird at _all_.

There was a smile creeping onto her face so I decided to humor her, even though I was pained that she pulled away, even more so now that I could smell her. I knew, deep down, it was wrong though. She was drunk. I shouldn't be letting her do that. "I thought you didn't want me to look at you like that anymore?"

She seemed to loosen up a little now and I smiled, seeing her arms collapse at her sides. I threw back the rest of my coffee and got off the stool, not wanting to overstay my welcome. Not that I'd be far once I 'left'. "Will you call me?" she asked, clearly realizing what I was doing.

"Promise. Tomorrow." She smiled and started following me to the door. "Thanks for the coffee. You should probably get some sleep."

"Yeah, I will. And thanks again for... saving me." She seemed a little embarrassed saying it. She pulled the door open for me and I walked out, casting one final look at her before the door clicked shut behind me and the lights went off in the kitchen.

A second later, a window on the other side of the house lit dimly. I rushed over to it, making sure I was not seen. I looked in through it and bit my lip when I saw her. Her bedroom window was only separated from the outside by a screen and I could smell her arousal as I watched her fall onto her bed, stripped down to nothing but some thin, pink panties.

I felt my pants tightening as I watched her rub her hand over her firm breasts, one staying there, the other trailing down her tight stomach and disappearing under those panties.

I knew this was wrong; a total invasion of privacy. I knew I should look away, but I couldn't tear my eyes from her. Can you really blame me? I'm sixteen and the literal perfect girl for me is fingering herself in her bedroom. With her window wide open _and_ her curtains drawn. Looking away is just _not_ an option at this point.

She stroked herself slowly under her panties, sighing and closing her heavy eyelids. I swallowed hard and ran my hand over the bulge under my pants. I was going to take a nice, deep, controlled breath and move my hand, but she moved her panties down her hips to her thighs and I could see _everything_.

So instead I gulped and continued to rub myself through my pants. This is _so_ fucking bad. And I know it! But how wrong it is for me to be peeping on her might just be making this whole thing all the more arousing.

She started sliding her fingers in and out of herself and I could feel her heat. I panted, not having enough self-control to just sit here like this. I easily undid the top of my pants and slid my hand under the fabric, cupping myself before I pulled my cock out and started moving my hand up and down it slowly. Jesus this is fucked up.

She really started getting into it, making hot little noises while she groped herself. The sounds alone would get me off. That realization made me lean against the side of the house, squeezing my eyes shut as I strengthened my grip and stroked faster.

The little gasps and strangled moans coming from her window were driving me crazy. And I could smell her even stronger now. I tightened my hand and began pumping it faster, pressing my back deeper into the outside wall of her house.

I turned a little to the side again to look at her. Fuck. I just wanted to go in there and do what my instincts were telling me to do. She was riding her own fingers and I felt my dick start to pulse.

My eyes rolled into the back of my freaking head when I came and I had to bite my lips hard to keep the growl from being loud enough for her to hear.

"God Jake," she gasped out, her raspy voice sounding strained. At first I thought she had seen me and I froze. But I realized she hadn't moved. She was still flat on her back, pleasuring herself... to the thought of me?! Holy shit. This couldn't be any more perfect.

I felt a lot less dirty with the realization that she had been thinking about me the whole time, wishing _I _was doing that to her. If I had known I might've...

No. She was _still_ drunk. Which made it _still_ wrong. I sighed and readjusted myself, fixing my pants. All in due time I guess. I can wait.

Still, I can't help but wonder what she would've done if I had just climbed in through the window, crawled on top of her...

Man, hormones are making me crazy.

With one loud whimper her legs tensed and shook before she collapsed into a completely limp position on her bed. She looked _so_ hot. All tired and a little sweat made some of her hair stick to her forehead. I could picture myself on top of her, but I quickly started listing off engine parts to distract my thoughts. Unfortunately, being a werewolf gives you an animalistic libido too.

After that little display, she might not mind all that much. Guess I'll have to wait and see. Her scent is so strong...

Shit.

Head gaskets. Intake gaskets. Exhaust manifold gaskets...

Okay, I'm good.

Looking back in the room I saw her standing up, still topless, panties back in place. I guess she recovered. That was when I noticed them. The way the ceiling light was shining, that's what made me see the almost glimmering sheen. She had scars. A few down her arms, one on her neck, one on her left tit.

They looked just. like. Bella's.


	5. Chapter 4: Vital Information

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the twilight saga. Though owning Jacob Black would be an extreme pleasure.

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait. I was stuck at a crossroad as to where to take this story. I had two directions I was going in. Thanks to those who reviewed. Please keep doing it.

* * *

**Polaris**

**Chapter 4: Vital Information**

**-Jacob-**

She fell asleep on top of her covers. No shirt on, in hr panties, sprawled out all drunkenly. What I wouldn't give to crawl on that bed with her _without_ her screaming when she woke up and saw me.

Of course, she _was_ rather drunk last night...

That would be _so_ wrong.

It's early morning now. I watched her all night, the moonlight shining from the window I watched through hitting the shimmery scars that decorated her tanned skin in random places.

As I noticed them, trying to keep my rage from flaring every time one caught my eye, I realized they weren't random. They were all stationed at major pulse points. Her neck, her wrists, her left breast. I can see a glimpse of one at the bend of her left elbow. There's probably more but from her position I can't tell.

It made me sick to my stomach. How could all those bites be there? She definitely isn't a vampire, so the venom had to have been sucked out. Was she attacked or something? I don't get it.

There was someone who might though. Someone I didn't want to call, but realized I may _have_ to. Cullen.

One phone call to Bella Swan and I'd be in contact with the bloodsucker easily.

The thought of speaking to Bella wasn't as heartbreaking as it had been less than twenty-four hours ago. In fact, it was a nice idea. I wanted to talk to my best friend now because that's all she was. My best friend.

As I continued thinking about it, contemplating the inevitable phone call, I saw her start to wake up. I moved away, pressing myself against the side of the house so she wouldn't see me peeking in. I heard her shuffling around and a door closing. Then I heard the shower run. Perfect.

As gracefully and quietly as I could, I slipped her screen open and lifted myself into her window, trying to make as little noise as possible. I guess she didn't hear because she had the radio playing in the bathroom, thankfully. I rushed out of her bedroom and into the kitchen I'd been in last night.

Still smelled like vampire. Gross.

I found her wall phone and dialed Bella's memorized number. "Puck up, pick up, pick up," I chanted as the phone rang about four times.

_"Hello?"_

"Bella!"

_"Jake! I'm so glad you called! I've been so worried..."_

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I need to speak to your bloodsucker though." I could almost see her lips tighten and her eyes roll. I snickered at the thought.

_"Why?"_ She sounded skeptical, probably thinking I was going to threaten him or something.

"You're not gonna believe this. I _imprinted_. This girl though, there's something weird about her. She reeks of vampire and she has bite scars on her body. Like yours. A good number of them." Bella gasped.

_"You-you imprinted?"_ Letting out a deep sigh I shook my head. Jealous. How could she possibly be _jealous_? She has her leech and I'm going to have my imprint soon. What was the problem?

"That's not the point Bella," I snapped. "My imprint might be in danger. I need to ask Edward some questions." I should tell her she can't have her cake and eat it too. Not my main concern right now though. My first priority is now Cyn, not sparing Bella's feelings. Too bad if it sounds harsh.

_"Everyone's been so worried Jake. Well, except Billy. He seems content that you'll come back when you need to. Oh Jake, I just wish—"_

"Look Bella, I don't have much time here. I snuck into her house to use the phone. She's in the shower. Please let me talk to Cullen. You're with him, right?"

_"Yes. Hold on Jake."_ I heard some shuffling in the background.

_"Hello Jacob."_ I still frowned at the sound of Edward's voice, but it didn't bring on the nauseating jealousy it had used to. It was just a general distaste now, not a personal vendetta. _"I need you to picture her Jacob. Just think about it."_

"I thought your mind reading didn't work from far away?" I questioned.

_"It works over the phone with someone. I couldn't tell you why."_ I did as he said, picturing the image that was forever burned into my memory.

I heard the leech sigh on the other line. _"A little indecent, but if that's the only image you have of her..."_ I rolled my eyes at his comment and then realized he'd basically just seen my imprint naked. My hands shook again. _"I see what you're talking about. She's something we call a pet. Usually, in exchange for being financially taken care of, a human will offer their blood to a vampire when they desire an easy feed. The humans who do it tend to get a kind of high from it. It's mostly frowned upon. And only very well disciplined vampires can handle it without killing their doner. With every bite they make, they suck the poison out so the human doesn't change into a vampire and they stop drinking before the human dies."_

I felt bile rise in my throat at what Cullen was telling me. The image, the idea of her _letting_ a leech suck on her like that made me sick to my stomach and livid. "Fuck," I cursed.

_"I can't see any other explanation for it Jacob. Listen. You have to get her away from her home. Pets _die_. Weather they're drained or turned by the one who feeds off of them, they _die_. And she looks fairly used."_

"Don't say that about her!" I snapped, not liking the choice of words this bloodsucker used. But then what he'd just told me sunk in. "Shit." I was going to have to approach this whole imprinting thing a lot faster than I had planned.

_"Do it however you can. Tell her, kidnap her. It doesn't matter. If you want her to live, you have to get her away form her home if that's where you smell the vampire."_

"It's not going to be that easy! I'm in New York with no money, no vehicle and, hell! I only have the clothes on my fucking back!" This is horrible! How the hell did I get stuck with a girl who _likes_ being bitten by bloodsuckers?!

_"You're in Bronxville, correct?"_ Cullen didn't even bother waiting for an answer. _"Bella and I will meet you at the border in three days. Before five o' clock on the third day, be waiting."_

I cursed under my breath. That wasn't much time to reveal to my soul mate that I was a werewolf. _"You have to do it Jacob. If you want her to be safe, you can't let her stay there. Whoever it is will come back for her."_ My body shuddered again. I almost wouldn't mind staying here, letting the bloodsucker show up and then tearing it apart, limb by limb. I knew in my gut that it wasn't safe for her if I did that. Cullen was right, as much as I hate to admit it.

"You better be right about this Cullen," I growled in my most threatening voice. I'd figured I had as much time as I needed to explain everything to her. I could warm her up to me, then break the news once I was sure she was content, comfortable. Now I have to whip out this werewolf story within the next three days.

_"I am. See you in three days,"_ Cullen finished and I heard the click of the phone. I hung Cyn's up and rubbed my temples. Shit.

What if she was scared of me? Well, really now, how could she be scared? She hangs around a leech apparently. I blew a hiss of air from between my lips as I heard the shower turn off. Wonderful.

What other choice do I have? Better sooner than later. Carpe diem, right? I might as well just take a seat and wait for her to come down here and make some breakfast or something.

I could hear her muttering to herself about mosquitoes getting in and I realized that I hadn't put the screen down behind me once I'd gotten inside. The noises of her dresser, swishing of her clothes, her hairbrush running through her hair. Then the music cut and her footsteps traveled down the hallway. This is it. I gulped. I'm not sure if this was the best way to go about doing this now...

"Christ!" she breathed, jumping back a little with her hand over her heart when she walked into her kitchen and saw me sitting on the barstool I'd been on last night. She looked beautiful. Her hair was still wet and she was wearing cutoff jean shorts and a poncho type shirt that girls wear at the beach. The kind that fall off the shoulders. It was black and red striped. The look was simple but way more preferred over her night of partying look from last night. "Jacob?"

She looked genuinely confused, like she was trying to work something out in her mind. "Cyn..." I tried to start, but where do I take it from there? How do I tell her this?

"I thought—I could've sworn... did something happen last night? It must've been a dream... I could've sworn you left." She pulled her lips together tightly, a frown creasing her brow as she rubbed the back of her neck. Ugh, she thinks I spent the night. Great. I hope she doesn't have mornings like this often because she sure doesn't seem all that upset about it.

"I did leave." That seemed to spark a little realization inside her. She looked at me curiously and her eyes filled with fear. God, that look almost broke my heart. Don't be scared of me. I'm not the one you should be afraid of here. "Before you scream, or run... I have to talk to you about something important. I know where those scars came from Cyn." I probably should've approached that with more caution. Now she looks really freaked out.

"What? How—" I heard her breathing pick up and she backed away.

"No! Don't go away. I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." The words rushed out of my mouth and I stood up, ready to grab her if she tried to run out of the house. I just need her to listen, damn it! "Please, listen. I know it was a vampire. I know what you let the leech _do_." My tone must've sounded more disgusted than I'd meant it to because she grimaced a little, looking almost embarrassed. "I'm a werewolf Cyn."

Her eyebrows raised and she looked thoughtful. "It's a full moon tonight," she stuttered, backing up some more. Ah, fuck.

"No, no not like that. It doesn't revolve around the moon. That's myth. I can control it and in my wolf form, I have all my human thoughts and emotions. It isn't a running wild type thing at all," I rushed my words again, trying to sooth her obvious panic. Too many movies.

"It shouldn't be so weird. Vampires, werewolves, why not?" she was mumbling to herself now, looking stressed as she used one hand to push her hair out of her face. "Good job letting strange guys into your house Cyn, good job."

"Can you please sit? I need to tell you things. It will all make more sense, I promise, but I don't want you to run off. Please just sit down." She actually nodded and slid down the wall to the ground. Okay, I'm not going to complain. Distance is what's working for her I guess. That's fine.

I sat back on my stool and took a deep breath. "I'm from Washington, La Push to be specific. I'm part of the Quileute tribe. We had these... legends. About our ancestors turning into wolves. I never believed them until it happened to me. Then everything made so much sense.

"Vampires are our natural enemies. The pack I belong to and I, we patrolled the area around La Push to protect our tribe. That's what we're here for. To protect people." Her body seemed to slack a little as some tension was released at those words. It calmed me down a bit too. "There's this thing. It's called imprinting." I paused a minute. Could I really do this? There's really no turning back now I guess. "I can't even... explain to you what it feels like. Comparing it to love at first sight doesn't even _start_ to describe it. I could barely breathe when I saw you last night. You're my imprint Cyn, and I'll do anything to make sure you're safe."


End file.
